Katastrophe
by xminimoox
Summary: Cases have always been tough, and personal, but maybe this case is just too much; it threatens the trust that Happy has gained thanks to Toby and Paige but maybe it is for the better...
1. Memories

**Hi guys Minimoo here. This is my first Fanfic so I am sorry if it's bad. Set sometime in Season 3 passed the big reveal of the HHH. Mainly Quintis hopefully some Waige aswell! Enjoy ;)!** Happy raked her hands though his hair as he deepened the kiss. _.Buzz. H_ appy wriggled out of Toby's grasp and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Happy we have a case. You and the Doc better be here in 10. Or you're butts will be kicked so hard that you will be walking funny forever. Got it? Also bring bagels." Spoke Cabe in rapid fire.

Happy hung up and Toby moved to kiss her again but she put a finger to his lips and said "We have a case, Cabe said he'll kick our butts if we are late and we can finish this later."

Toby gave Happy a ridiculous and sad pout and said "Well if you promise that we are finishing this later well we can't be late now because you will need your butt intact for tonight." He said coyly winking at her and giggling when she blushed.

15 minutes later the pair walked into the garage carrying an oversized bag filled with bagels.

"You're late." Snapped Walter and Cabe simultaneously.

"Cool it, 197," said Toby, "There was a huge queue at Krovelsky's and SOMEONE wanted bagels."

"14 year old Katherine Taylor is missing..." Started Cabe

"We don't do missing kids, that's the police's job." Butted in Walter. Receiving a glare from Paige he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"No, Walter it isn't where Katherine is, they do want to find her but what they are really interested in is where did she put the CIA information that the people she is running from need." Replied Cabe

"So basically she got blackmailed and is now on the run from potentially anyone," put in Toby

"But what did they use to blackmail her?" Asked Happy

"Well here is the thing, Katherine is a care kid. She has been one since she was a week old. She was found in a cardboard box with 5 kittens with kittens for sale written in marker on the front. She was named Katherine because of the circumstances of how she was found. She has no know siblings, parents are mysteries."

Happy's jaw tightened and Toby instinctively put his arm around her waist.

Will the case make Happy pull her walls back up again?


	2. Charlotte

Clang. Happy imagined that Katherine's pursuers' faces getting bruised. Clang. The noses broke. Clang. Clang. Clang. Toby slipped from behind the bookcase and calmly asked "Are you okay, Hap?"

"I'm fine." She replied through gritted teeth.

"I know what is happening to Katherine is upsetting you, Hap. So why don't we talk for a bit, okay?" He said in a reserved voice as he slipped his arms round her back.

Instead of resisting and going back to bashing the metal she relaxed in his hold and said "Let's go upstairs I don't want the rest of the team to a) get the wrong idea and b) hear this, 'Kay?"

"Upstairs it is then," he replied.

They quietly managed to get upstairs without the team noticing. They sunk down on the faded scarlet sofa.

Happy started to speak, "When I was 14 in the care-home I was in there was this girl, called Charlotte. She hated being called Lottie or any other girly nickname like that. When she was 10 she cut her hair into a pixie cut and dyed it black. She understood me and helped me deal with my anger. She would walk with me everyday looking for a red range rover with a dent in the bumper, she would sit on the curb with me, scuffing our shoes and she never once questioned me. After a particularly rough week for the both of us, she suggested we run away together. She had a high IQ, not as high as any of ours, but still above the average. We plotted and planned for months, calculated the odds, gathered equipment and money. Finally the night came for us to run away but there was a problem, I had seen my the car I was looking for and I didn't want to go so I gave her my money and equipment and said 'You know how to do this, you got this Char. Tell me what the world looks like, 'Kay?' She left, couple days later the police came and asked I was a fairly good lier but I was still uncomfortable lying to the police so I told them. Char wasn't there or anywhere we planned. A month later they found a corpse, Char's corpse. She had been raped and killed. I will never forgive myself for that. If I had gone I could have protected her."

"Happy, sweetie, that wasn't your fault. Besides if you did go then the police might've found two corpses in the ditch and with us helping it won't happen to Katherine."

"How do you know?" She said, her tone tipped with anger and dripping with sadness.

"Because, babe, you're now a 32-year-old woman, with some of the smartest people in the world." He said calmingly wrapping her in an embrace.

She nestled against him breathing in his scent, burying herself in his Harvard hoodie, cocooned in his love.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back


	3. Jade and Lipstick

Cabe passed brown paper folders around to everyone. "Okay, in here there are details about Katherine."

"Prefers to be called Kat... " Paige spoke out loud.

"IQ of 181, proficiencies in mechanics, languages, hacking and some ability with numbers..." Read Toby, "Hey look, she's a bit of all of us!"

"Attends anger management classes and has a monthly therapist appointment..." said Walter

"Has a pet cat called Jade. Kat and Jade are always together. When Kat was found in the cardboard box with the other kittens, Kat was allowed to take one cat with her, which she later on named Amber. When she was 5 her foster parents allowed her to go with amber and see the rest of the litter that Kat was found with. There was only one male cat in the litter which she named Topaz. A couple of months later Amber gave birth to a litter of 4 kittens one of which was Jade." Cabe read clearly.

"Jade protects Kat and Kat protects Jade." spoke Sylvester who had been unusually quiet and sat at his desk reading the file twisting the white bandage on his finger. "It's good that she has Jade and that Jade has her."

"Right Kat is a English kid which makes this even more crazy so we have a flight tomorrow at 10am to London." said Cabe, "Be here by 9am the LATEST," he said directing his words towards Happy and Toby.

As the team started to leave the garage to pack bags and reschedule things that they were going to miss. Paige pulled Happy aside.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked curiously

"I'm fine, Dineen. It's just that this case has brought up some old memories that I don't want to remember."

"Well, no matter how bad these memories are, the team have got your back. If you wanna talk, you know that you can call me, okay?" Said Paige kindly

"'Kay" Happy mumbled.

At 9:08 the next morning Happy and Toby strolled in dragging suitcases behind them with a huge bag of bagels. The team dashed to the bagels, when it came to bagels it was one man for himself or herself.

"Oi, 197. You've got lipstick on your neck." Commented Toby smirking.

Walter and Paige both blushed beetroot colour, no, Paige was beetroot and Walter was radioactive beetroot colour.

"20 dollars, Miss Quinn, please?"

"Soon to be Quinn-Curtis." She replied smacking the money into his hand. "Oh Walt, you never had lipstick on your neck." She said as she walked away smirking.


	4. Love is in the Air

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I am still in school, do lots of sport and have a (sad excuse of a) social life**.

The team gathered downstairs in the kitchen eating bagels, making sure that they had absolutely everything they needed and wanted for the case and drinking coffee.

Sly was packing more and more hand sanitizers into his carry-on while Paige tried to convince him that they did have good hand sanitizers in England while making sure Ralph would be ok with his sitter and drinking her coffee.

Walter was typing at lightning speed on his laptop while Cabe looked over his shoulder trying to understand some of what he was typing and downing his second cup of coffee. Toby, as usual, was pestering Happy, who responded with many eye-rolls and progressively mocked annoyance.

"Ok, kids, the taxi will be here in 5!" Yelled Cabe over the noises in the garage. The team responded in various 'yeahs' 'sures' and grunts ( mainly from Walter).

On the plane the team was seated roughly together. Happy and Toby in one row, behind them at the emergency escape window were Sly, Paige and Walter and Cabe was sitting in the row next to them with Allie who had always wanted to see London.

The plane journey was a long one and about halfway through the flight Happy fell asleep on Toby's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her. Walter and been practically unconscious for the whole flight and his head rested in Paige's lap while she threaded her fingers through his dark curls. Sly was busy trying to solve an apparently "Unsolvable" equation and Allie and Cabe had been watching a cheesy romcom and cuddling.

As the flight attendant announced that they should prepare for landing neither Toby, Paige or Cabe wanted to wake up the the person sleeping on them.

"Wake up, Princess." Whispered Toby into Happy's ear.

"Can't we just stay on this plane forever?" Groaned sleepily Happy.

"Sorry, babe, but we have a case to solve and a girl to find." Replied Toby chuckling softly.

"Fine, but as soon as we can sleep, no one can disturb me on the penalty of death." She grumbled

"Ok, I'll second that." Toby replied unable to contain his laughter.


	5. Mira Mira On The Wall

"Ahh, you must be Team Scorpion, pleasure to meet you." Spoke the policewoman.

The team responded with a round of "nice to meet you toos" and "no, it is our pleasures".

"I am Officer Karen Smythe, and these are the two detectives you will be working with; Detective Calan Lewis and Detective Mira McKay."

Mira had a tall and slender build wearing her skinny denim jeans which showed of her long tanned muscular legs, a flowy white sleeveless top which seemed to be made for her. Her hair was long and was a mixture of colours like when an artist mixes the paints on his or her palette together, golden blonde, honey coloured, bronze, strawberry blonde and a chocolatey brown colour. Her glasses balanced perfectly on her small pointed nose, reflecting her electric blue eyes. Her eyeliner flicked into a flirtatious cat eye and her cheekbones were practically sculpting her face. Her ears were double pierced with a subtle silver stud and a small shining silver ring in each ear. In simplified forms she was gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous.

Calan on the other hand was a pale pasty colour with bags under his eyes and unruly black curls, his face was covered in acne and his thick, probably bifocal, glasses shadowed his black eyes. He was short and stubby, it almost seemed as if they chose him to make Mira look even better.

Toby couldn't help but thinking that Mira was gorgeous, gorgeous and way out of his league, in fact she had her own league. There was no way that she was either single or not a model.

"Ok," Mira began to speak in a silky smooth voice and Toby wondered wether she had swallowed a bottle of oil and honey right before she learned to talk, "This is how we will split up the team, for efficiency," Walter nodded approvingly. "Quinn and Lewis and O'Brien, Dineen, Curtis and I."

Toby started to protest, "Please may I talk to you a moment Mira?"

Not waiting for her answer he took her to the other side of the room and whispered something quickly but discreetly in her ear, she nodded and said "Change of plans; Quinn, Curtis and Lewis rest with me.

"No." Argued Walter, "Our group will be the one searching the streets for Kat if she is injured we will need Toby to help."

"Fine," sighed Mira, "But I will give Happy and Toby a special comms so that they can talk to each other privately."

"Fine." Agreed the rest of the team.

They separated into their groups and got into the two black SUVs.

"So...um...Happy?" Stuttered Calan.

"Yes, what?" She snapped back not even bothering to look at him.

If she had looked she would have seen him staring at her figure wishfully. Ever since her engagement to Toby, Happy had started wearing more figure revealing clothes because as Toby had said many times, she had an amazing figure.

The air in the car seemed to get thicker as Calan moved closer to Happy. He carefully removed her comm as she slid into unconsciousness. He was itching to see what she looked like without clothes but he had a job to do first and then his Boss said he could do whatever to Happy...


	6. Timebomb

I **f you saw that I made another version of Katastrophe, that was because this version wouldn't let me upload any more chapters so you guys can ignore that one now. Please review!**

 **xminimoox**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

6 minutes

7 minutes

Toby and Walter were both counting the minutes of silence from Happy. Something was off. They could both tell. Happy didn't just drop out of comms like that.

"Mira, please can you call Calan?" Asked Toby

"Toby, why should I call Calan? I know that you are worried about Happy but she will be FINE! Calan is a good kid he will look out for her." Replied Mira with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"You don't understand. Happy doesn't just drop out of comms. Yes, she is the most inaccurately named person I know. Yes she is constantly pissed off at everyone but not so pissed off that she would jeopardise a case. Please call Calan." Persuaded Toby the more he tried to convince Mira, the more desperation creeped into his voice.

Mira sighed and tapped Calan's number into her phone but before she could press the call button the whole team ( plus Mira) got a photo and a message from an unknown number. It was a picture of Happy zip tied and duck taped to a chair in a room with no people in it, the message read, "If you value your friend's life you will hand over the CIA papers we were looking for and we will give you Happy and Kat. If you don't well Happy and Kat are in two gas chambers every minute you waste more gas seeps through the vents, in an hours time they will both be dead. Try something and we will double the gas release speed."

Everyone's jaw had dropped and Paige didn't even try to stifle her gasp. Happy and Kat for the CIA papers. Hand over the papers hundreds of undercover cops and people under witness protection would be reveal. Hundreds of strangers dead or a friend who is practically family and a little girl with a life ahead of her...

What is your choice? Tell me in the reviews section!


	7. Broken

Everyone sat in the car, in silence. Even in his shock he could see that Mira was panicking. She was young and probably in her 20's, 22 or 23 -ish. This was probably her first field case. Poor kid.

"Look Mira, we have dealt with stuff like this before, Kat and Happy will be fine..." started Toby.

"Calan." Interrupted Walter.

"I'm sorry, but WHAT?" half yelled Toby. "That idiot is not relevant right now. We have to find Happy and Kat and save the 327 people who would be killed if we handed over the papers!"

"No, Toby, he is relevant. They didn't mention Calan in the message." Walter started to say frustration edging his voice. "He must've been a double agent. Damn it! I am an idiot."

Paige started to try and calm him down but he brushed her off.

"Normally I would say this sarcastically but Walt, you are a genius!" Said Toby excitedly.

"Well I do have an IQ of 197." Said Walter matter-of-factly

"We will trace the text and Cabe and Mira will get police back-up."

Mira's electric eyes were now glistening with fear and excitement. "But wait, how do we know who to trust fro all we know I have been working with doubles my whole career?"

"Well, kid, Calan is a rarity there is an extremely low chance that we will meet another double." Said Cabe reassuringly.

"2.648% chance." Tuned in Sylvester.

The team divided into their subgroups and focused on saving Happy, Kat and the 327 people who would be killed.

Calan walked into Happy's chamber. "Hello Happy. You don't even know how long I have wanted this. I saw you in the news and knew that I HAD to have you. So I made sure every ad that Mira saw was connected to Scorpion so eventually she would decide that there would be no other option. You might think she is smart but really she is a dumb gossiping bitch."

He pulled out a gun and said, "If you value your life, then strip, then you can come sit on my lap."

Happy's breathing was heavy like she was trying to breathe in cotton candy. The barrel of the gun was cold and hard against her head. She thought of Toby back in the SUV stressing and straining to save them. She thought how she had planned to adopt Kat, to save her from years of bitterness and hurt inflicted by abandonment. She thought of going shopping with Paige for her wedding and grudgingly admitting that she was having fun. She thought of all the people who loved her and would die for her. That was why she slowly started to undress.

Her clothes fell to the floor with a quiet thud, all she could hear was her heavy breathing through her gag and the blood rushing through her ears. She stood before him, vulnerable.

Touched her bare skin and she recoiled like his touch burned her but he laughed and forced her to him. He was like an octopus touching and squeezing her everywhere and she couldn't get out of his grip. He grabbed her wrist and snapped a heavy metal band on it.

"You thought I was stupid, didn't you? That you would make me vulnerable and run. Sorry, sweetheart but I'm smart. In the band is undiluted acid if you leave the room the glass casing will collapse and the acid will burn through your wrist in 5 minutes. It is titanium and almost impossible to destroy. You would die of blood loss within 10 minutes due to the major artery in your wrists."

She shivered, that was exactly what she was thinking. He pushed her down and she fell to the hard concrete, she took and sharp intake of oxygen and winced as she fell she felt her chest and yes, she had definitely had broken at least one rib. He laughed at her and took of his trousers and boxers.

He pushed her against the one column in the centre of the dank, dim, dusty cellar. She winced again and he tied her arms behind her before she could stop him and she realised she couldn't stop him, no one could.

30 minutes later Calan walked out of the room and said, "This was only the first time, Princess. There will be more men who need a bit of sex to motivate them." He winked and laughed as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Happy slid her body down the column to the floor. She was worthless, dirty, used. A tool, who she knew, when it lost its purpose was thrown away. The logical way was to leave her, it was the greater good. To leave her to be a sex toy, until she was no longer good enough and then she would be killed and replaced by a newer better one.

All she wanted was to be back home, in her apartment with Toby eating popcorn and watching a movie marathon while cuddled on the beige sofa. She wanted Toby, her safe place...

Hi guys,

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was quite hard for me too write because some of these characters are based on real people and I literally had to relive my nightmare to write this. Please review, I love hearing what you guys have to say.

Incase you were wondering:

In this chapter:

I am Happy and what I have written really happened (minus the kidnapping and metal band)

Calan is based on a real person.

Mira is based on a mixture of my bestie Mimi and my cousin Misa. Kisses to both of you!

xox

Minimoo


	8. Footsteps and broken hearts

Toby paced around the small white room. Paige tried to help calm him down but nothing was working. Sly and Walter were hunched over laptops and typing furiously, in fact, no one had ever seen Sly this determined. He had not once made a remark about the the dusty table or the putrid smell in the small room. Cabe and Mira were out side and on the phone with their respective betters trying to argue there way into help. Fragments of conversation was heard through the walls.

"She is alone with a thirteen year old girl...multiple attackers...in extreme danger...we can't leave her there...I don't give a damn about the greater good that woman is practically my daughter and you will send in a group of armed men to help..." Cabe was practically yelling.

Walter and Sly stopped typing. Walter beckoned Paige over and whispered something into her ear. Paige's jaw dropped, her eyes wide with fear.

Toby paced. Five steps forward, five steps back. His lips were pulled into a thin line.

"Toby," said Paige softly, sympathetically. She could no reply just the sound of Cabe and Mira arguing on the phone and Toby's footsteps.

"Toby." Said Paige again but louder.

"Yes." He answered his chocolate brown eyes blazing with pure anger and sadness. Paige could tell that he was on the verge of nervous breakdown.

"Walt and Sly have found the file...' Paige started.

"Good the sooner we can get to Happy and Kat." He interrupted relief flooding into his face.

Sly coughed and stared at the cobweb in the corner of the room and Walter blushed and started at the keyboard.

"Umm... Not exactly, Toby. They have found the file but the encryption is so complicated that Walt can't get through it within the time limit." Said Paige as calmly as possible.

"What?" Demanded Toby staring at Walter, "What do you mean you can't crack it in the hour? No. Walter you will crack it. You will, I WILL NOT LOSE HAPPY!" Toby broke out in hysterical sobs.


	9. Note from Minimoo (NOT A CHAPTER!)

Hi guys, I wanted to apologise for not updating for so long. My (poor) excuse is a two-week long road trip, in which my mother kindly banned taking any form of electronic device. I also wanted to use this opportunity to say thank yous. Thank you to: Qwerty Littlesunshine Anonym Reader Marrie ScorpionFan500 & last but not least Guest Thank you guys for all reviewing. I'm gonna write this even though I write this basically every chapter. Guys, please review. It really makes my day and it is awesome to hear your suggestions and ideas about how the story should go. Also huge thanks to my awesome, butt-kicking twin for: a) being an awesome inspiration for Kat (I have many plans for this story I just don't have time to write it :( ) b) Telling me to write the goddamn thing (plus other non-PG words that I have excluded) c) Just generally being awesome. Love you Jay! I love ya all: Arri xox (Gasp! I just told you my name!) :) 


	10. Hysteria, Pain and Promises

There was a deadly silence in the room, no noise except for Toby's hysterical sobs and Paige's soothing murmurs. Buzz. Buzzzz.

Walter jumped. The call came from an unknown number. Walter slid his finger across the screen, put the phone on speakerphone and held it in his palm gingerly as if it was a bomb.

"Yes?" He said meekly fully aware of who was calling him.

"Where are the files?" Said a loud crude voice. It was not. Calan's voice.

"There is no possible way of cracking the encryption within an hour." Said Walter as calmly as possible but he could not keep the tremor of fear out of his voice. The man heard it.

"Ha, it is quite funny how you guys are supposedly so smart but you can't crack your governments tech." Spoke the man, "You have four days. The poison was a waste of time. You will receive a photo of how the deadline is set."

Pings rang out from the team's phones. It was a picture of Happy in her underwear. Her skin pale and a sickly colour, bruises lining her legs, arms and face. An unmistakeable line stretching following her cheekbone but curving towards her lip. Her eyes were screwed shut and a metal band on her wrist, pinpricks showing were the teeth of the band had viscously bitten into her skin. On her chest was a bomb with a clear timer.

Toby gasped for air like a fish out of water. It seemed like the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. His gasps turned hysterical, pure pain inflicted on his face.

Happy woke up to the feeling of someone touching her. Taking a heavy weight off her chest. She heard fragments of conversations as time passed.

"Yeah, the boss said to take it off...would get in the way for the encouragement..." The man chuckled. "Yeah, can't wait to have my turn...already bought all the stuff...shame we have to use condoms really..."

Happy blinked her eyes adjusting to the light. She tried to move her leg. It hurt like someone was getting a sledgehammer and smashing it all over her body but particularly between her legs. Chocolate brown eyes stared at her sympathetically.

"Toby?" She croaked.

"No, Happy. It's not Toby. My name is Aiden and I'm gonna help you, 'Kay?" Aiden's voice sounded young he was probably still a teen.

"Ok, Happy. I have some warm water and a flannel and I'm gonna clean you and then we can disinfect your cuts."

Happy nodded in agreement but the pain was overbearing. He softly wiped her clean from the dried blood and dirt on her skin, he then took out a small first aid kit and began to disinfect her cuts but before he put the wipe to her skin he said, "Happy, this might sting a bit but remember I am not trying to hurt you." His voice was smooth and soothing like he had swallowed oil before he spoke.

Happy made no fuss but occasionally winced. "Happy, I have got you this bathrobe. I'm sorry it was all that I could find that wouldn't be confiscated. Remember to take it off to keep it clean, 'Kay? I will come back, I promise but I can't be seen helping you or I'll be killed."

Aiden slipped the robe onto her shivering arms and tied it around her waist. The robe felt warm and soft against Happy's skin she fell into a delirious feverish sleep. Dreaming of rescues, chocolate brown eyes, Toby and her life back in America, her life that seem aeons away.


	11. Reflections

Toby had not slept. He had barely ate If it weren't for Paige he probably wouldn't have eaten at all. Paige came to his hotel room, his and Happy's. Her side of the bed vacant, her clothes still on the floor. He could still smell her scent. His fiancé's. The love of his life was gone and his greatest fear was that she would stay lost. Paige was worried. Toby barely touched the food she brought and seem so spaced out. She knew the symptoms. He was going into a rabbit hole. Walter was stressed. Happy was the first member of his cyclone. The second to understand him (after Megan). He wished Megan was here. To calm him down, to encourage him, like she did when the little boy got stuck in the caves. Happy was like a sister to him. She was the one who pulled him out of the rabbit hole. A rabbit hole that he wouldn't have survived. He would find her. He vowed that to himself. Sly was a nervous wreck. He was so scared that they wouldn't find Happy. Yes, Happy scared him but she had been there for him when he needed it. She had brought him endless Krovelsky's meals when Megan died (she could not cook anything without burning it). She made him braver. She made him a better person and now he was willing to fight for her. Aiden came and went. Happy only had flickers of memories of chocolate brown eyes, a smooth voice and a warm flannel. She knew Toby would come. Even though the greater good would be to leave her. She reminded herself of the day when they made it to the garage earlier than everyone and had a makeout session on the desk. Back then she couldn't even go passed it without being turned on. Now she was alone. She wanted Toby, her crazy, silly, talkative, annoying-as-hell psychiatrist She also wanted Paige, they had started to bond over planning her and Toby's wedding. Happy didn't know how much time had passed when she heard the door swing open. This wasn't the cocky swing of men but someone cautious. Not Aiden, there was no smooth voice. A pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes hovered above her face. "Happy? Sweetheart, I'm here." 


	12. Hospitals, pumpkins and Kat

(This is back in LA)

Happy woke up to the pungent smell of disinfectant. She could hear shoe heels clicking, machines beeping and people chattering. She knew what all of this meant. It meant that she was in hospital, that she was safe.

"Hello Sweetheart." Said Toby in a soft voice but the gentle tone did not hide the clear sound of pure tiredness, pain and anxiety.

"Doc?" Croaked Happy

"Yes Pumpkin? Are you ok? Do you need something? Sorry I'm rambling but I have been worried. I love you Happy." Toby said quickly

"Ok. Yes I am ok. Yes please could I have some water. I love you too and you shouldn't be worried but seriously Doc, pumpkin is a bit much. Now back to my question, How long have I been asleep?" Answered Happy trying to chuckle but wincing at the pain in her ribs.

"Um... Two days roughly." Said Toby cautiously.

"Two days!" Half yelled Happy

"Well, you were bruised, two broken ribs, cuts and scrapes all over and not to mention what those bastards did to you, yes sweetie, you needed those two days of rest." Soothed Toby, "The rest of the team are outside. Do you reckon you're ready to see them?"

"Yes." Said Happy exhaling the pain.

Paige, Sly, Walter, Cabe, Mira and Kat all rushed in but Mira and Kat hung slightly at the back. Paige's hair was swept up into a messy pony tail and looked tired. Sly was practically green and wringing his hands in worry. Walter looked like he had never slept before. Cabe looked like he was going to faint with happiness that Happy was awake. Mira hung back biting her lip with impossibly white straight teeth without getting lipstick on them. Her electric eyeliner eyes sparkled with pure unfiltered joy.

Kat was average height with the thin but strong build of a dancer. Her hair was half up half down and the golden dark blonde strands passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a stormy grey and where surrounded by thick dark eyelashes which in time would make any man do anything with one bat. She was wearing a white cropped t-shirt which said 'Whatever' in capital letters and a black hoodie which she left unzipped. Jade twisted herself around Kat's legging clad legs. Jade was the same colour as Kat's eyes but with surprise surprise Jade green eyes. Jade glared at the other people in the room and Toby could tell that Jade would fight to the death for Kat.

Paige immediately went over to Happy and started talking to her and eventually Kat got her turn to talk as well.

"Hi I'm Kat. But I guess you already know that and I guess you're my new mum." Said Kat

"Well, to be honest with you I hoped I would meet my daughter in a different way but it's nice to meet you in person Kat." Said Happy smiling as Kat laughed. It was like a bell tinkling.

Everyone talked to Happy and eventually they all left, Happy was discharged from the hospital and Happy, Toby and Kat went back home.

ooooooooooooooooxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hi guys

So I'm sorry for not updating but I have exams in 3 weeks and I'm a hell of a stressed so please bare with me. I do know that it is annoying but it takes creative juice to write and revision is taking up 99% of my time so yeah.

Shoutout to:

GUEST

Dude, you are PERSISTENT! And I love it!

Guys please review blah blah. Blaahhhh. You know the rest.

Anyways so I was thinking to celebrate the fact that over 2k people have read this I might do a Q and A. Ask me whatever you want (Within reason?) and I will answer.

Thanks for reading all (when I wrote this) 2385 (dang that's a good number) of you.

Love ya all

Arri (and Jay)

Zzzzz

⬆️ (Jay wrote that)


	13. RANDOM FACTS

Hi guys

So I didn't get any questions so I am writing some random stuff about me. (I am so bored and not it the mood to write proper stuff).

1\. My name is Arrabella Sara Taylor and I have a twin sister called Jadyn Lily Taylor. Our nicknames are Arri and Jay.

2\. We are both (duh) 15 years old. Jay is 10 minutes older than me.

3\. I am studying Chemistry, Biology, English Literature, Spanish, Math and German.

4\. I have a younger brother and sister named Dominic (13) and Katelyn (9). (Kate and Dom).

5\. I'm lactose intolerant but love Froyos and ice cream (sigh). I have hayfever and suck at music and tennis.

6\. I will refuse to play golf after being hit on the head by a golf club. Thanks to someone (*cough* Dom *cough*).!

7\. I want to go skydiving and paragliding.

8\. I will refuse to play golf, tennis or any form of music. When I play tennis, I am more likely to hit myself in the head with the racquet then hit the ball. Ask me to run and the answer is HELL NO. I do not run unless I am late for class held by Mrs Ives. I am friends with ridiculously sporty people.

9\. Mrs Ives is a she-devil. You know how teachers are either really shout-y and scary or really death-stare-y and scary. (I really hope someone can relate.) Well Mrs Ives is both. Storytime! So my friend Maya was in Chem with me and is fiddling with the gas taps (PLEASE DON'T DO THIS). Mrs Ives screams at her scaring the living frajula out of me and everyone else and then gives her the death stare for the rest of the lesson. If you don't know what a death stare is. Then what saints have you been living with your whole life?! The death stare is that look that your parents or teachers give you that makes you want to become a puddle, the look that liquifies your insides. So simply NOT GOOD!

10\. I was born in London, England but currently live in LA, California.

And that, my dudes, was ten random facts about me! Yay! Please review and ask questions. It is appreciated I will upload soon but I have exams, family and a (yayayayaayaya) boyfriend that take up a lot of time!

xoxox

Mainly Arri but also Jay!


	14. Home Sweet Home

Days and weeks passed on and things started to go back to normal. It was the holidays so Kat and Ralph didn't have to go to school. They hung around the garage mucking about and bickering.

Toby was amazed that Kat had only known Ralph for 3 weeks but already they were close enough to be siblings.

Everyone enjoyed having Kat and Jade around the garage. It was always nice to have a kid around but having Kat was good for everyone. Paige loved being Kat's aunt and the connection Kat had made with Ralph. Toby loved Kat because she had made him a dad. Ditto with Happy. Sly liked having Kat because she was a hard-love kind of person and helped him get over his fear of cats. Cabe, well Cabe loved Kat because she was another grandkid, she reminded him of Amanda. Walter was pleased with Kat's efficiency.

Happy, Kat and Toby were settling in well. You would have never guessed what the girls had gone through except for Happy's flinch when an unknown man touched her, even if he only brushed her shoulder. Kat couldn't look into any man (except for those in the team) in the eyes. There was only one more hint of what happened, the nightmares. Every night Toby would wake up to either Kat or Happy crying out in their sleep. He would go into Kat's room (if it was her who had the nightmare) scoop her up bridal style in her navy constellations duvet (a present from Ralph and Paige) and gently lie her down on the futons at the end of his and Happy's bed. Cuddle her until she fell asleep again.

They had finished doing Kat's room up a week after she was adopted. They painted the walls white except for one which was pastel blue. Her desk was underneath her window (for maximum natural light, approved by Walter), it hosted her lamp, spare screws, nuts, bolts in colour coordinated jars and her cactus collection. Her bed was tucked in the corner with the constellation duvet, white throw and star sigh pillows. Behind the door was Jade's (unused) basket. On the other side of the room was a navy blue bean bag, bookshelves stocked with books and her wardrobe which had still not been filled (according to Paige).

Jade had begin to except the team as family but had favourites; Ralph, he brought her a cat scratching pole with a reward system. Paige, smelled really good and told Walter off for yelling and Jade. Kat, duh. Toby and Happy, really good to both Kat and Jade. She was ok with Sly but detested Walter and Cabe. Cabe was too loud and Walter was MEAN!

oOo

Hi guys

Sorry for not updating for ages. I went to Europe and am increadulously jet-lagged. Please review! DON'T BE THE SILENT READER, pleeeeeeeease!

I'm not really sure what this chapter was but it happened so yeah.

Love ya all:

Arri, Jay and Kate

xxx

(Kate was reading over my shoulder so I guess she helped?)


End file.
